Quand les loups-garous sont bourrés
by Celaici
Summary: Une soirée arrosée est organisée dans le hangar de Derek. Pourtant, celui-ci manque à l'appel... Qui se dévouera pour aller le chercher ? Présence de relation H/H


Quand les loups garous sont bourrés…

Peter soupira profondément. Il observait les six adolescents se trémoussant au milieu de la pièce. Ils étaient déjà sacrément éméchés.

- Peter ! Viens danser !

Il jeta un regard exaspéré à Cora qui imitait un canard tentant de prendre son envol. « Même elle », pensa-t-il.

- Eh… On devrait peut-être chercher Derek, non ? Il broie du noir en ce moment… signala Isaac.

- Donc t'es entrain de dire que quelqu'un doit aller chercher un Derek de mauvaise humeur alors que soit disant passant il est déjà d'une humeur massacrante dans ses bons jours ?... demanda Boyd. Bon, qui s'y colle ?

- Moi ! s'exclame Stiles en se levant, j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller dans la forêt, dans le noir, tout seul, chercher un loup-garou bougon qui a tendance à me frapper dès qu'il me voit !

Silence…

- Ok, Stiles ! Vas-y ! s'exclamèrent ses amis.

« RIP Stiles » pensa Peter en passant une main sur son visage.

- Et puis après le coach il m'a engueulé comme du poisson pourri mais ça se fait pas, tu vois ? Hein ? Putain, t'es pas bavard, toi !

Stiles jeta un regard exaspéré à l'arbre avec lequel il était en train de discuter.

- Tu pourrais au moins me dire si tu as vu Derek Hale ! Tu entends ? s'écria-t-il en attrapant une des feuilles de l'arbre. Derek Hale ! Merde, t'es dur de la feuille !

- Stiles… dit une voix menaçante, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Stiles sursauta et se tourne vers Derek sui le fixait, les mains dans les poches.

- Ah, Derek ! Je te cherchais ! Non, parce que mon ami, là, il veut pas me répondre, hein !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je me demande bien ce que Scott te trouve.

- Ben, tu sais, à part mon intelligence suprême qui l'a sorti de la merde une bonne centaine de fois, je crois que mon petit cul lui…

- Stop ! N'en dit pas plus !

- Ah ? D'accord.

Stiles se tût et jeta des regards entendus à l'arbre contre lequel il s'était appuyé.

- Tu fais quoi, là ?

- Tu m'as dit de ne pas en dire plus.

- Je parlais de toi et Scott, imbécile ! Par contre si tu pouvais m'expliquer ce que tu fais tout seul dans les bois, la nuit alors que tu es complètement bourré…

- Je suis venu te chercher ! On fait une fête dans le vieux bâtiment de ton oncle !

- D'abord, c'est MON vieux bâtiment et c'est hors de question.

Stiles lui tira la langue.

- Temps pis ! J'emmène Silvebarbe !

L'adolescent tenta de soulever l'arbre, en vain (Nooon, tu crois ?). Derek secoua la tête de désespoir et tira Stiles par les cheveux.

- Je vais te ramener là-bas mais il est hors de question que je participe à cette stupide fête d'adolescents !

- Ta sœur aussi y participe !

- Ma sœur est une ado !

- Et d'abord, c'était la première bourrée !

« Ma famille me désespère », pensa Derek dans un soupir.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Peter se leva de son escalier et fut surpris de voir que Stiles était en un seul morceau (pas comme Laura ! Lolilol), à part qu'il devait avoir perdu énormément de cheveux, vu la poigne avec laquelle Derek le tenait.

- Aïe ! Mais tu me fais mal, Derek ! Ah, je souffre !

- Tu veux vraiment voir ce qu'est la souffrance ? lui demanda Derek, un sourire sadique au visage.

Peter s'approcha en souriant.

- Lâche-le Derek.

Derek le relâcha et Stiles s'éloigna en battant des ailes (euh… what ?)

- Je vous l'ai ramené. Tu pourrais au moins faire attention à eux quand tu les laisses boire.

Derek s'apprêta à partir mais son oncle le retint par le bras.

- Derek, t'en va pas.

- Tu rigoles, j'espère ?

- Me laisse pas seul avec eux, ils me font peur ! (dixit le psychopathe, tueur en série xD) Je suis le seul qui ai réussi à résister à l'alcool !

Derek inclina la tête et haussa un sourcil.

- De quoi donc est constitué ton métabolisme ?

Peter haussa les épaules, blasé puis reprit son air apeuré.

- S'il te plaîîît ! Me laisse pas tout seul !

Derek soupira et alla jusqu'à la table où se trouvaient les alcools.

- Ok, je reste.

- Euh… Derek… Tu fais quoi là ?

- Quoi ?... Ah, ça ? dit-il en montrant la canette de bière qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Un petit rafraîchissement.

- Derek, t'es sûr que…

Le loup-garou ricana.

- Attends, tu crois vraiment que je suis plus vulnérable que toi ? Tu rêves !

Une demi-heure plus tard, Peter se serait fracassé le crâne contre un mur s'il n'avait pas autant tenu à la vie, quoique Derek, en train de se balader à quatre pattes, mimant le miaulement d'un chat et levant la patte pour griffer Lydia était une très bonne raison d'aller immédiatement se droguer à l'aconit-tue-loup.

- Arrêt Derek ! Tu me chatouilles les mollets s'écria Lydia en caressant les oreilles du loup-garou.

- Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! s'exclama Cora en sautillant sur le canapé.

- Attend-moi Derek ! J'arrive pas à te suivre ! cria Boyd en trottinant derrière l'alpha (comment il fait pour trottiner ? J'en ai aucune idée !)

- Eh ! Eh ! Eh !

- Viens petit Derek ! Je vais te présenter au peuple ! s'exclama Isaac en mimant la voix du vieux Rafiki.

- Eh ! Eh ! Eh !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux Cora, à la fin ?! s'énerva Alison, moins bourrée que les autres mais ayant une terrible migraine.

- Faisons un action/vérité !

- Ouiii ! s'exclama Lydia qui était perchée sur le dos de Derek.

Lydia, Scott et Isaac s'installèrent sur un des canapés, Boyd, Derek et Alison sur l'autre et Cora et Stiles sur les poufs. Ils emmenèrent de l'alcool et de quoi grignoter sur la table basse. Cora se redressa.

- Peter ! Viens jouer avec nous !

- Non.

- Alleeez ! s'exclama Derek.

- Stupide Alpha.

- S'il te plaît Peterouchou !

Mon Dieu. Entendre Scott s'adresser à lui de cette manière… Il n'y a pas de mot pour définir l'horreur de la chose. Il ferma les yeux.

- Si ça peut faire taire ce Bêta…

Stiles éclata de rire, coupant la parole à Peter.

- Vous avez pas compris le jeu de mot ?

Lydia et Alison secouèrent la tête en riant. Peter aussi secoua la tête, mais de désespoir.

- Allez, je commence ! Isaac, action ou vérité ?

- Véritééé ! chantonna-t-il en effectuant un mouvement pendulaire.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà fantasmé sur un mec et si oui, qui ?

C'est là que cela devenait intéressant. Peter ouvrit tous ses sens à l'esprit d'Isaac, les loups-garous fonctionnant tels des détecteurs de mensonges.

- Eeeh ! On n'a pas le droit à deux questions !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si ! Et si tu refuses de répondre, tu as un gage !

Isaac fit une moue mécontente puis se résigna.

- Oui.

- Aha ! s'exclama Lydia. Et qui ?

- Je ne le dirai pas !

- Je parie qu'il est dans cette pièce, gloussa Alison.

- Bien sûr que non !

Peter sentit très bien qu'il mentait : _Bien sûr qu'il est dans cette pièce, il est tout près de moi !_ Le regard de Peter glissa vers Scott. Oh. Mon. Dieu.

- Peter ? Ça va ? demanda Boyd. T'es vachement pâle !

- On s'en fout ! s'exclama Cora, répond Isaac !

- … Ok. Scott.

- Quoi moi ?

- C'est toi.

- C'est moi qui quoi ?

- Quoi c'est lui ? demanda Stiles.

- J'ai fantasmé sur toi, Scott, avoua Isaac.

Peter aurait préféré se tromper. Lydia explosa de rire.

- J'ai toujours dit que Scott attirait les gays !

- Je ne suis pas gay !

- Et je n'attire pas les gays !

- Bon, ça suffit, s'exclama Alison. Isaac, c'est à toi.

- Ok… Alors… Lydia !

- Hmm, réfléchit-elle en enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt, action.

Isaac sourit et balada son regard autour de lui.

- Ok, alors soit tu relèves ton t-shirt, soit tu vas embrasser Stiles.

Lydia ouvrit la bouche et se pencha de manière à regarder Isaac.

- T'es sérieux, là ? Tu me laisses le choix ?

- Je suis généreux.

- Le choix est vite fait.

Stiles n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre son souffle que Lydia plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cora applaudit en poussant des cris hystériques. Peter tenta de fermer son esprit mais c'était trop tard :_ Eloigne-toi de lui, salope. _Peter se tourna vers Derek, les yeux écarquillés, dont il ne voyait que le dos mais devinait le regard noir vue la violence de ses mots. Mais la question, c'était : _Bordel ! Derek, pourquoi tu penses ça ?_

Lydia s'écarta et adressa un clin d'œil à Stiles.

- Ça t'a plu, mon chou ?

- … Un peu que ça m'a plu ! Recommence !

Lydia se rapprocha mais fut interrompue par la voix glaciale de l'Alpha.

- Lydia, c'est de la triche. Ecarte-toi de Stiles.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil et sourit.

- Et si jamais je n'obéis pas ?

- Ton petit cul va le regretter.

Peter ferma immédiatement son esprit en entendant la phrase obscène de l'adolescente.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Stiles d'une voix plein d'espoir, et le mien ?

_Oh oui…_ Peter ferma les yeux dans l'espoir d'oublier la voix enjôleuse de Derek, raisonnant encore dans sa tête.

- Mon Dieu… souffla Scott, ça suffit. C'est à toi, Lydia !

- Alors… ben tiens ! Scott !

Ce dernier sursauta.

- Quoi ?

- Action ou vérité ?

- Hmm… vérit… Eh ! Boyd ! Qu'est-ce que fait Alison, la tête sur tes genoux ?

- Ah, ça ? Ben elle dessaoule.

- Action ou vérité, Scott ? insista Derek en se redressant de manière à cacher Alison.

- Vérité.

Les yeux de Lydia brillèrent de malice et Peter sonda l'esprit des personnes dans la pièce.

- Scott, est-ce que tu as couché avec Alison ?

Isaac sursauta.

- Sérieux ?

- Quoi ? s'exclama Scott en rougissant.

- Ne mens pas Scott ! Je le saurai !

Scott ouvrit la bouche d'indignation.

- T'es en train de lire dans mon esprit, là ?!

- Et t'as intérêt à dire la vérité, ajouta Peter, un sourire sadique au visage.

Scott s'en décrocha la mâchoire puis finit par se résigner.

- Non, on l'a pas fait.

Stiles, qui était occupé à compter les verres posés sur la table, se redressa rapidement.

- Quoi ?! T'es puceau ? Mais tu m'as menti !

Toutes les personnes dans la pièce éclatèrent de rire, sauf Alison qui bavait sur la jambe de Boyd.

- Ça suffit, maintenant ! s'énerva Scott. C'est à moi ! Alors… Peter !

Ce dernier sursauta.

- Tu ne fais que nous regarder depuis tout à l'heure ! Alors, action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Alors… tu dois réussir à séduire Isaac !

- Quoi ?! Pourquoi moi ?!

- Parce que tu as fantasmé sur moi ! Andouille !

Peter se leva, un sourire au visage.

- Prêt petit Bêta ?

Nouvelle crise de fou-rire de la part de Stiles.

- Non, vraiment, vous n'aimez pas ce jeu de mots ?

Isaac leva les yeux au ciel puis se tassa dans le canapé quand Peter se pencha au-dessus de lui.

- Alors, Isaac ? Prêt ?

- Et après tu oses nous dire que tu n'es pas bourré, marmonna Derek.

Peter se tourna vers son neveu.

- Je suis totalement sobre mais j'ai toujours rêvé d'intimider un petit jeune.

- Psychopathe ! s'exclamèrent Derek et Scott.

L'ancien Alpha s'installa sur les genoux d'Isaac et se pencha à son oreille, lui faisant des propositions provoquant la couleur rougeâtre du visage d'Isaac. _Oh mon Dieu… Prends-moi, là, tout de suite !_ Peter sourit.

- Isaac… chuchota-t-il, es-tu sûr de ne pas être homosexuel ?

- Eloigne-toi de moi, lui répondit-il d'un ton menaçant mais la gêne se lisant dans son regard le trahissant.

- Et arrête de lire dans mon esprit !

- Eeeh ! s'exclama Boyd, je veux savoir ce que tu lui as dit ! Isaac ! Il t'a dit quoi ?

- Lis dans son esprit lui conseilla Peter.

- Naaan ! s'écria Isaac en plaquant ses mains contre ses oreilles.

- Boyd, action ou vérité ? demanda Peter d'un ton détaché.

- Vérité, répondit-il en caressant les cheveux d'Alison.

- Combien elle mesure ?

Derek, Peter, Scott, Isaac : - A ce point-là ?!

Boyd rougit (enfin autant que c'est possible pour un Noir xD).

- Arrêtez de lire dans mon esprit ! C'est pas sympa !

- Non mais sérieux ?! Elle est si longue ?! s'exclama Isaac.

- Quoi, quoi, quoi ? s'écria Lydia, combien ?!

Cora sourit.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, Cora ? demanda Derek.

- Tu crois qu'on a fait quoi quand on était en captivité, Boyd et moi ?

Derek, Scott, Peter et Isaac en plaquant leurs mains sur leurs oreilles : - Nooon, je ne veux pas savoir !

- Breeef, dit Boyd en rendant son sourire à Cora, Stiles, action ou vérité ?

- Véritééé !

- Bien, alors… est-ce que tu es encore puceau ?

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel avec évidence. Même les loups-garous ne prenaient pas la peine d'écouter l'esprit de Stiles.

- Non.

What ?!

- Quoi ?! s'écria Lydia.

Alison bascula du canapé et s'appuya sur la table pour se redresser.

- Quoi ?!

- T'es sérieux ?! demandèrent Isaac et Scott en même temps.

- Pas possible… murmura Derek.

Stiles leva les bras.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir POURQUOI ça vous étonne tellement ?

- Qui ? s'exclama Isaac.

Peter secoua la tête : _Non, ne fais pas ça…_

Stiles se tourna vers Peter : _Désolé._

_Peter._

- QUOI ?! crièrent tous les loups-garous simultanément sauf Derek qui fixait Stiles d'un air mauvais.

- Qui ? Qui ? s'exclama Cora qui n'avait pas pris la peine d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

- Dîtes-nous ! s'écria Lydia.

- Stiles… t'as pas fait ça ? demanda Scott.

- Ben si, pourquoi ?

- Peter, reviens ici tout de suite… dit Scott.

- Quoi ? demanda Cora confuse.

- Ton oncle a baisé avec mon meilleur ami !

- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent les filles (bref, ils sont sous le choc - -')

Peter s'assit sur ses escaliers en soupirant.

- Quoi ? (oui, encore).

- T'as couché avec Stiles ? demanda Isaac.

- Ouais, et alors ?

- T'as couché avec Peter ? demanda Lydia.

- Ben, par déduction, oui, répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

- Oh mon Dieu, je vais vomir, marmonna Alison en se levant.

Stiles la suivit du regard, l'ai soucieux.

- Non, non, c'est l'alcool, lui répondit Cora en faisant un geste de la main.

Peter secoua la tête.

- Bref, on peut passer à autre chose ?

- Tu rigoles, j'espère ! s'exclama Boyd. Je pensais pas que j'avais lancé une telle bombe ! Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Lorsqu'il m'a proposé de devenir un loup-garou, répondit Stiles d'un ton détaché. Il s'est jeté sur moi.

- Eh ! C'est pas vrai ! Tu m'as regardé de manière enjôleuse pour m'affaiblir !

- Je ne t'aurais pas affaibli si je ne t'avais pas plu !

Stiles sourit et Peter lui rendit son sourire avant de se ressaisir en secouant la tête.

- Arrête d'essayer de m'attendrir !

- Oh ! Mon Peterouchou ! Tu as été ma première fois, quel bonheur !

- Stooop ! Tais-toi, je ne supporte pas cette niaiserie ! s'écria Peter en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Les autres personnes dans la pièce avaient observé la scène dans un état de choquitude (ouais, ce mot n'existe pas ^^) extrême.

- Et… eum, articula Scott, ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois ?

- Oui et ça suffit, grommela Peter.

- Oui, malheureusement, soupira Stiles, nostalgique.

Un graaannnd silence s'en suivit. Peter fumait sur les escaliers, Stiles était assis et se balançait lentement d'un air rêveur, Cora se rongeait les ongles. Scott et Isaac affichaient un regard choqué. Lydia caressait ses cheveux en regardant Peter d'un air angoissé, Boyd avait les bras croisés derrière la tête, un sourire satisfait au visage et Derek fixait le sol avec un regard qui aurait pu envoyer le tapis se cacher.

Alison revint en trainant les pieds et se laissa tomber sur les genoux de Scott, ce qui le fit sortir de sa léthargie. Stiles cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Derek. Tout le monde avait repris ses esprits et la plupart des personnes s'étaient resservies de l'alcool.

- Derek, action ou vérité ?

- Action.

Il se jeta sur Stiles et le plaqua contre le sol. Lydia se mit à hurler. Cora recula prestement et Scott se redressa tout en empêchant Alison de tomber.

- Eh ! Lâche-moi !

- Vraiment ?

Derek sourit et se pencha vers Stiles.

- En fait, peut-être que non…

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Derek pour plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles. Le cri de Lydia retentit à nouveau et Boyd gémit de dégoût. Les autres adolescents étaient trop en état de choc pour dire quoi que ce soit. Peter tapa sa main contre son front.

- Oh non… Manquait plus que ça…

Derek se releva, balança Stiles sur son épaule et se dirigea vers Peter.

- Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Pousse-toi.

- Mais où est-ce que tu…

- Pousse-toi, je te dis !

- Derek, repose-moi par terre !

- Tu me prends pour un chien ? demanda Derek avec sarcasme.

- Oui ! Assis Derek ! Gentil Derek !

Derek réinstalla Stiles sur son épaule et fit signe à Peter de s'écarter. Ce dernier s'exécuta. Derek monta les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte.

- Continuez la fête sans nous, ça risque de durer un moment !

Derek entra dans la pièce. Peter se passa la main sur le visage.

- Montez le volume de la chaîne hi-fi, s'il vous plaît…

Derek s'arrêta, sous le choc.

- Stiles… qui a décoré cette pièce ?

- Tu pourrais me poser d'abord ?

L'Alpha s'exécuta et regarda autour de lui, la bouche béante. Stiles posa les mains sur sa taille et regarda la pièce avec fierté. Le sol était recouvert de matelas et de coussins. Il y avait un frigo dans un coin et une télé. Les murs étaient recouverts de posters… dont quelques-uns assez perturbants. Un poster de Lydia nue (wtf ?), Peter torse-nu avec une phrase disant « I'm sexy and I know it » (WTF ?) et la dernière, un homme nu, musclé, de dos et tournant la tête du moins la tête de Derek photoshopée et la phrase « I'm the Alpha now » (O.O WTF ?!).

- Stiles… qui a décoré cette pièce ?

- Moi et Scott, pourquoi ? Bon, évidemment, ces trois posters-là, c'est moi qui les ai mis, hein.

- Comment est-ce que tu as obtenu une photo de Lydia tout nue ? Ne me dit pas qu'on est tous les trois tes fantasmes ?!

- Ben si ! Scott a pris la photo quand elle prenait sa douche mais ne le dis pas à Alison, hein ! La photo de Peter, c'est lui qui a accepté de poser pour moi.

Derek s'approcha de la photo le représentant.

- Je suis beaucoup plus musclé que ça !

- Tu ne te prends pas pour de la merde !

Derek se retourna et força Stiles à reculer contre la porte. Il sourit.

- Tu veux vérifier ?

LEMON

Stiles sourit et prit le visage de Derek entre ses mains.

- Oh oui…

Il embrassa l'Alpha avec ferveur. Derek gémit et balada ses mains sur le corps de Stiles. Il ouvrit la chemise de l'adolescent et caressa ses épaules, son torse, son ventre, provoquant des papillons dans le ventre de Stiles. Derek continua son chemin et passa sa main sur le pantalon de Stiles, arborant déjà une bosse. Stiles caressa la nuque de Derek et suivit docilement l'Alpha lorsqu'il recula vers le lit.

- Derek… tu l'as déjà fait avec un homme ?

- Oui…

- Avec qui ?

Derek releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que Chris ne nous attaque plus ?

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, outré.

- Mais tout le monde est gay à Beacon Hills ?!

Le sourire de Derek s'agrandit.

- Toi comprit.

Il poussa Stiles sur le lit et se jeta sur lui. Ils échangèrent de longs baisers langoureux, frottant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Derek se débarrassa des vêtements de Stiles, y compris son caleçon « Steter fan ! ». Derek le regarda, un sourcil haussé.

- T'es sérieux là ?

- Désolé…

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et recommença à embrasser l'adolescent en descendant ses mains jusqu'à son érection. Stiles se cambra légèrement sous les caresses de son amant. Lorsque Derek y déposa ses lèvres, Stiles ne put retenir ses gémissements. Il serra les draps entre ses poings fermés et la langue experte ne fit qu'augmenter son désir et les sons sortants de sa bouche…

Pendant ce temps…

Peter se passa la main sur le visage et se servit son 37ème verre de whisky. Son ouïe surdéveloppée ne l'empêchait pas d'entendre les sons sortants de la bouche de Stiles et malgré l'alcool, une partie de son anatomie commençait à réagir.

- Isaac, monte le son.

- T'es fou ! s'écria Lydia. C'est déjà horriblement fort, on ne s'entend plus !

- Très bien.

Peter s'éloigna. Boyd se pencha à l'oreille de Scott.

- Dis-moi, il va où avec un paquet de mouchoirs ?

Scott secoua la tête en fermant les yeux.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir. Non, vraiment, tu ne veux pas savoir.

Derek se redressa et embrassa à nouveau Stiles.

_C'était mieux avec Peter._

- Pardon ?! s'écria Derek.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? s'effraya Stiles.

- C'était mieux avec mon oncle ?! Tu déconnes, j'espère !

- Que… mais comment tu sais ça ?

- Tu vas voir, je vais te baiser tellement fort que tu n'auras plus que mon nom qui sortira par tous tes orifices.

Derek ne laissa pas le temps à Stiles de répliquer et il lui enfonça deux doigts. Stiles se cambra et poussa un cri.

- Dis donc, ricanna l'Alpha, c'est déjà bien large par ici. Combien de fois est-ce que mon oncle t'a enculé ?

- Lui ? Une fois. Après, il y en a eu pleins d'autres tout aussi sexy, répondit Stiles d'un ton détendu.

Derek réagit comme l'adolescent le voulait et se mit à grogner.

- T'inquiète pas, mon petit loup, je rigole.

- Mon petit loup ? Voilà qui est intéressant.

Stiles fixa Derek, interloqué.

- Derek, c'est toi qui a parlé, rassure-moi.

Derek secoua la tête et se retourna vers Peter, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

- S'il est le petit loup, dans ce cas, je peux être… le grand méchant loup ? demanda-t-il, une lumière pétillante dans le regard.

- Peter, t'es bourré ? demanda Derek, les doigts toujours dans un endroit particulier.

- Non. Mais vous, oui. Et je vais profiter de vous.

- Psychopathe-pervers ! s'écrièrent les deux amants.

- Je sais. Alors ? Je peux me joindre/ m'assembler/ m'emboiter avec vous ?

Derek sourit tel un prédateur et Stiles secoua la tête.

- Euh…

- C'est d'accord, s'exclama Derek.

Peter rendit son sourire à son neveu et s'avança à 4 pattes vers Stiles.

- Alors petit Stilinski ? Prêt à sentir deux loups-garous te chatouiller la prostate ?

Il embrassa l'adolescent pour l'empêcher de répondre et Derek commença un léger va-et-vient. Cela allait durer plus longtemps que prévu…

Fin 1 :

Lorsque le jour se leva, l'entrepôt ressemblait à une maison close ou de drogués ou quoi que ce soit d'autre de bizarre… Alison et Lydia étaient endormies sur un canapé, Cora et Boyd étaient appuyés contre un mur, Isaac était allongé entre les jambes de Scott qui était appuyé contre la table basse. De nombreuses bouteilles jonchaient le sol et la chapine hi-fi était par terre.

Stiles se réveilla, ébloui par le soleil éclairant la pièce. Son regard fut attiré par la personne devant lui. Derek. Il sursauta. Qu'est-ce que l'Alpha faisait là, en caleçon ?! Bah, après tout son fantasme s'était réalisé ! Il referma les yeux quand il sentit un bras serrer sa taille. Oh non… Il se retourna avec lenteur et découvrit Peter, le visage enfoui dans son cou.

- What the f*** ?!

Stiles se leva d'un bond. Les deux Hale sursautèrent et regardèrent en direction de Stiles, l'air fatigué.

- Wow, wow, wow ! dit Stiles en agitant les mains. Qu'est-ce que vous foutes là ?! Et aïe… Pourquoi j'ai tellement mal aux fesses ?

- Et toi, répondit Derek d'une voix monotone, qu'est-ce que tu fais devant nous, ton tuyau à l'air ?

Stiles baissa les yeux et attrapa son caleçon en vitesse, qui trainait par terre.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? demanda Peter, on a passé la nuit ensemble tous les trois.

- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent Derek et Stiles.

- Je vous ai rejoint alors que vous étiez montés tous les deux.

- Oh mon Dieu… gémit Stiles.

- Je vais vomir, marmonna Derek en quittant la pièce.

- Oh, avouez ! Vous avez kiffé ! dit Peter en levant les bras de fierté.

Stiles le stoppa d'un geste de la main et quitta la pièce lui aussi. Toutes les personnes commençaient à émerger, se demandant bien ce qui avait pu leur arriver. Peter, lui, regardait du haut du balcon, le sourire aux lèvres et fier de sa nuit, se félicitant d'avoir installé des caméras de surveillance dans toutes les pièces de l'entrepôt, y compris la chambre…

Fin 2 :

Peter ouvrit un œil. Il regarda autour de lui. Ses partenaires de partouze étaient déjà levés. Il s'étira, heureux de sa nuit. Il se leva et alla vers la porte en titubant.

- Wow ! Ça a dû être chaud cette nuit !

Il quitta la pièce et regarda en bas. Derek était pendu à une barre, en train de se muscler et Stiles et Scott étaient penchés sur le bestiaire.

- Salut les garçons ! Alors, remis de vos émotions ?

Derek sauta au sol et haussa un sourcil.

- Pardon ?

- Dites donc, c'est vachement bien rangé ! C'était pas trop compliqué ?

Stiles se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

- Peter, tu parles de quoi ?

Il descendit les escaliers en souriant.

- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? Vous étiez totalement bourrés ! Heureusement qu'il restait au moins un adulte sobre.

Scott éclata de rire.

- Tu parles de toi, là ? Tu déconnes, j'espère !

Peter fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Derek passa une serviette autour de ses épaules et s'appuie contre la table.

- Hier soir, toi et Boyd vous avez bu des whiskies. Le premier qui abandonnait, perdait. Tu as perdu et dans ton état, tu as dragué Isaac et tu l'as embrassé. Après, comme tu ne tenais plus debout, on t'a monté dans la chambre.

Peter écarquilla les yeux.

- Autant dire que, maintenant, Isaac a encore plus peur de toi, rétorqua Stiles en riant.

Scott haussa un sourcil.

- Peter, à quoi as-tu donc pensé ?

- Rien… Rien du tout. Je… je remonte me coucher.

Peter fit demi-tour et remonta les escaliers d'un pas saccadé.

- Peter, ça va ? demanda Derek.

- Oui, je veux juste…

« Oublier que mon esprit ait pu imaginer de telles choses ».

Derek entendit ses pensées mais préféra ne pas demander ce qui avait pu se passer dans l'esprit perverti et psychopathe de son oncle…


End file.
